Historia
by ale.23
Summary: que pasaria si a Butch se le ocurriera inventar una historia y se la contara a sus hermanos y a las chicas?


**No habia crimen no habia robos y los Rowdyruff boys no estaban haciendo travesuras..donde rayos se encontraban ellos? eran lo que todos se preguntaban algunos decian** "capaz de que estan planeando algo!" **otros decian**" talves ya no son malos...a quien engaño son malvados!" **en fin nadie creian que estuveran callados por nada, pero ellos enrealidad solamente estaban en el patio de su casa que estan haciendo? pors ya lo veran**

"Butch es hora que nos cuentes el famoso cuento que nos dijiste que investaste!" dijeron Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo

"Pero!" dijo Butch

"nada de peros!" dijo Brick

"Bueno Hace mucho habia un principe de un gran reino ...VOLADOR!" dijo Butch con emocion al mencionar la palabra "VOLADOR"

"VOLADOR?!" pregunto exaltado Boomer

"Butch eso no es posible..." dijo Brick

"Es mi historia!yo hago lo que quiero con mi historia!" se defendio Butch

"estabien..tranquilo" dijo tratando de calmar a Butch

"bueno como decia este principe volador acustumbraba a volar todas las mañanas...pero un dia mientras iba volando hacia regreso de su casa EL..!"

"CAYO?!" dijo Boomer

"nah,se fijo que se le olvido de su hermano menor en el puente,asi que regreso por el" dijo lo ultimo con indiferencia Butch

"PORQUE TIENE QUE SER EL MENOR?!" dijo desesperado boomer con lagrimitas en su ojos

"entonces regreso por el.." dijo Butch ignorando porcompleto a Boomer

"FUI IGNORADO?!" dijo Boomer con lagrimitas en sus ojos

"entonces se encotro con su hermano pequeño junto a un PERRO MUY GRANDE!"

"y lo salvo?" dijo esperanzado boomer

"No lo dejo pasar y regreso a casa como si nada" dijo como si nada Butch

"POBRECITO!" dijo boomer

"estabien! para que el hermano menor no moriera mordido por el perro,el valiente hermano mayor volo hacia ellos Y...!" dijo lo ultimo butch como si estuviera contando una historia de accion

"LO SALVO?!" pregunto Boomer espernzado otravez

"lo empujo desde el puente asi tendra una muerte digna y sin sufrimientos" dijo Butch  
"DIGNA?!" dijo Boomer

"Creo que eso debio de doler mas que si lo hubiera mordido el perro.." dijo Brick razonando

"ESTABIEN..! lo hare como ustedes quieran! despues de salvar a su hermano pequeño-" dijo Butch antes de ser interrumpido

"Como se llama?" pregunto Boomer

"El perro?" pregunto Butch sin entender

"No! el hermano!" dijo Boomer

"ahh!mmm que te parece...BOOMER!" dijo Butch como si fuera Einstain

"Boomer?" preguntaron brick y boomer al mismo tiempo

"Que? fue lo unico que se me ocurrio!" se defendio butch

"Bueno sigamos!" dijo Brick

" bueno despues de que lo salvo y bla bla bla, el principe se dio cuenta de otra cosa..!" dijo Butch

"Ahora que!" dijeron los 2 hermanos al mimo tiempo

" olvido que el perro que estaba atacando a Boomer era su mascota!" dijo Butch como si recordara algo

"COMO SE PUDO OLVIDAR DE ESO!" dijo Boomer como si fuera obvio

"y lo peor no lo alimento en semanas!con razon se queria comer al hermano!"

"Por que a el!" dijo Boomer con lagrimitas

" no se..talvez se veia comestible?" dijo Butch  
"Y esa es la unica razon para comerselo?!" Dijo Boomer

"bueno es eso o morir de hambre..." Dijo Butch

" Y que prefieres que muera el hermano en lugar de el ?!" Butch se limito a solamte mirar a otro lado

"ENSERIO?!" dijo Boomer al notar la accion de este

"entonces despues de alimentar a su mascota!" dijo Butch ingnorandolo

"ignorado otravez?!" dijo Boomer

"se dirigio a su casa donde se encontraba su hermano mayor llamado! mmm ya se! BRICK!" dijo Butch

"que original" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Silencio! como decia el hermano mayor llamado brick se encontraba con su novia y futura esposa Blossom" dijo Butch

"HEY!" dijo Brick

"Que?" dijo extrañado Butch

"Porque dices que Blossom es mi novia y futura esposa!es nuestra enemiga!" dijo Brick todo rojo hasta el tope

"enemiga de tu amor..." susurro Boomer

"QUE?" djo Brick con una mirada que daba realmente miedo

"nada..." dijo boomer

"Yo nunca dije que fueras tu" dijo Butch defendiendose

"Si pero,porque tenias que llamarla Blossom?!" dijo Brick

"Tengo que hacer la historia mas realista" dijo Butch  
"BUTCH!" dijo Brick enojado

"Bueno! Su hermano estaba con su mejor amiga llamada Blossom,mejor?" dijo Butch

"Si" dijo Brick aunque no muy convencido

"ya ya bueno continuemos depues de tantas interrrupciones otravez" Dijo Butch  
" esta bien" dijeron sus hermanos

"Se fueron todos juntos a buscar a la hermanita menor de ella" dijo Butch

"Creo que ya se como se llama.." dijo Brick

"Yo tambien ... sera Bubb-" Boomer no pudo terminar

"JULIETA!" dijo Butch con aires de grandesa al inventar el nuevo nombre de su personaje

"JULIETA?!" preguntaron Brick y Boomer al mismo tiempo

"Ahora que tiene de malo?" dijo Butch sin entender

"Tiene que ser Bubbles!" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Quien los entiende a ustedes dos una vez me dicen que soy poco original con los nombres y luego se quejan de los que creo" dijo Butch

"Ya solamente sigue" dijo Brick

"Bueno como decía se iban en búsqueda de jul-" dijo Butch antes de ser interrumpido otravez

"BUBBLES!" dijo Boomer

"Esta bien Bubbles! Quien había desaparecido unos días antes" dijo Butch

"Porque desaparecio?" pregunto Boomer

"porque la.. SECUESTRARON! sin dejar pista alguna hehehe! **auch-** porque hiciste eso?!"dijo Butch adolorido al recibir el golpe que le dio su hermano mayor

"Estas asustando a Boomer con tu risa maiatica!" dijo Brick

" no es maniatica! es malvada!" dijo Butch

"como sea!" dio Brick

"Lo siento.." Dijo Butch disculpandose

"estabien no es nada" dijo Boomer

"VES! _**NO ES NADA!**_"

"callate butch-" dijo Brick

**ring ring ring**

"ah! oita vuelvo!" dijo brick al notar que le llamaban antes de irse

"quien sera?" pregunto Boomer

**"**No se! me ves con cara de sabe lo todo?!" dijo Butch

"Por supuesto que no! solamente de Estupido!" dijo Boomer

"QUE DIGISTE!" dijo Butch enojado

"Ya volvi..Que creen que estan haciendo!" dijo Brick al notar que sus hermanos estaban peliando

"Luchando?" contesto Boomer  
"No me referia a eso! en fin llamaron las chicas.." dijo Brick

"Que dijeron?" Dijo Butch  
" Dijeron que oita vendrian a checar porque estamos haciendo tanto escandalo" dijo Brick

"aaah! a que hora vendran?" dijo Boomer

"en una hora" contesto Brick

"EN UNA HORA?! es mucho tiempo!Su casa queda a un lado de la casa de nosotros!" dijo Butch

"Tienes razon...talves se estan arreglando?" contesto Boomer

"DURANTE UNA HORA?!" dijo Butch  
"Son chicas recuerdalo!" dijo Boomer

"Tienes razon..hey que tal si vamos a jugar unos video juegos mientras?" dijo Brick

"Me parece bien" dijo Boomer

"ESTOY DEACUERDO!" dujo Butch

"Vamos" Dijo Brick

**1 hora y 40 minutos. despues en la casa de los rowdy ruff boys...**

"siento que se me olvida algo..." dijo Boomer mirando hacia la ventana

"que sera tu muñeco para dormir?" dijo Butch

"No no es eso algo mas importante..YA SE! LAS CHICAS!" dijo Boomer

"ES CIERTO!" dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo antes de irse corriendo

**Ya en el patio**

"LLegan tarde!" dijo Blossom

"Lo siento se nos olvido" dijieron los 3 tratando de excusarse

"Ademas ustedes tienen la culpa! quien se tarda una hora en salir de su casa!" dijo Butch sus hermanos solo asintieron  
"No podiamos salir desarregladas!" dijo Bubbles como si fuera obvio

"Si..." dijeron los 3 almismo tiempo

"Bueno que estaban haciendo antes" pregunto Buttercup  
"Jugando videojuegos" dijo Boomer

"Antes de eso.." dijo Blossom

"Comer" respondio con simplesa Boomer

"Antes" dijo Blossom empezando a desesperarse

"Hablar" dijo Boomer

"ANTES" dijo Blossom un poco enojada

"Caminar por primera vez" dijo Boomer  
"DESPUES!" Dijo Blossom

"Correr hasta aqui" dijo Boomer

"MAS ANTES!" dijo o grito Blossom

"NACER!" Dijo Boomer

"LA RAZON POR LA QUE VINIMOS!" dijo totalmente enojada Blossom

"aahh! porque no lo dijieron desde el principio?" dijo porfin entendiendo Boomer

"Estabamos contando una historia que butch estaba inventando"

"Enserio? con tanto alboroto?" dijo Buttercup

"Es la verdad! Quieren oirla?" dijo Boomer  
"Estabien.." dijieron las chicas con deconfianza

"estabien continuemos.. se fueron en busque en busqueda de ella que fue donde se supo de ella por ultima vez..." dijo Butch como si estuviera contando una historia de terror mientras sus hermanos con algunos intrumentos de quienm sabe donde encontraron tocaban musica de fondo de terror

" Y que mas?" dijeron las chicas

" eeh.. se te ocurre algo?" dijo Butch hacia sus hermanos

"es tu historia que tu inventaste! ahora ya no podemos quedar mal!" dijo Brick

"es que se me olvido lo demas!" dijo Butch

"BUTCH!" dijieron sus 2 hermanos

"que quieren que haga si se me olvido se me olvido!" dijo Butch

"Chicas nos disculpan?" preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

"Claro.." dijieron las chicas

**zooom!**

"vamos butch se te tiene que ocurrir algo!" dijo Brick desesperado  
"mmm que tal que enrealidad su hermana era la mascota del principe?" dijo Butch

"no eso no puede ser!" dijeron sus hermanos

"Que Blossom se convierta en una serpiente!" dijo Butch

"Otra cosa!" dijo Brick

"Que Boomer salga embarazado!" o.0  
"Que?

"Chicos!" dijieron las chicas

" VAMOS EN UN MOMENTO!" gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

" Que haremos?!" dijeron los 3 desesperados

"tendremos que improvisar" dijo Brick

"de acuerdo!" dijeron sus 2 hermanos

"Bueno aqui estamos.." dijeron los 3

"Siganle con la historia" dijo Bubbles

"deacuerdo.." dijo Boomer  
"Butch" dijo Brick

"si?"

"empieza porfavor"

"No porfavor haslo tu" dijo cortezmente Butch

"no estoy bien haslo tu" tambien dijo cortezmente Brick

"no tu"

"tu haslo"

"Quien sea!" dijeron las chicas

"bueno despues de entrar al bosque se encontraron con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro que vestia un largo y bonito vestido con unos tacones altos llamada Butt-" pero no pudo terminar Butch cuando recibio una roca en su cara

"decias?" dijo Buttercup

"Con una blusa verde y unos lejins" dijo Butch rapidamente

"Esta mejor"

"llamada buttercup esta chica tenia una espada cargando consigo cuando los noto apunto su espada hacia a ellos y pregunto"quienes son ustes?" cuando porfin pudo visualisar a los estraños noto a una persona muy conocida que le recodaba alguien "Blossom?" llena de felicicdad su hermana la abrazo sin temer de su filosa espada que ella estaba cargando" Buttercup! te extrañe tanto!" dijo butch mientras creaba rapidamente su historia los demas solamente se limitaban a velo asombrados

"De verdad que este es Butch?" preguntaron todos asombrados

"Buttercup sin saber como reaccionar la golpeo en el estomago! dejando casi muriendo para luego casi aggarrar una roca y tirarsela encima! Y...!"

"Butch!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"Estabein ella corredpondio al abraso felices?" pregunto Butch a los demas

"si!"

"Bueno despues de unos minutos su hermana mayor le pregunto: "Que haces aqui? no estabas en el norte?""regrese al escuchar que nuesta hermana estaba perdida" " si es verdad la eh buscado pero no la eh hayado aun.." "la hallaremos no te procupes" si.." solamente respondio su hermana mayor con su mirada mirando al suelo,despues de eso continuaron con su larga travecia llena de obstaculos hasta porfin encontrar a su hermana quien en realidad nunca estuvo perdida simplemente se le olvido decirles que seria de viaje durante unos dias,se encontraba ahora con Boomer quien le estaba ayudando a cargar sus cosas de camino de regreso al castillo y asi fue como todos se fueron hacia sus respetivos reinos sin olvidarse de siempre visitarse pero en el trancurso del las princesas y los principes fueron desarrolando una nueva emocion...!"

"Que c-cosa?" preguntaron todos

"ODIO!" dijo Butch

"que?" dijeron los demas  
"digo Amor"

"AMOR?!" preguntaron todos rojos

"Amistad" dijo Butch

"estabien.." dijeron los demas

"Y AMOR!"

"Hey!"

"Despues todos se casaron tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices para siempre! FIN!" dijo Butch terminando con su historia

"Ese final..Cambialo!" dijo Brick

"SI!" dijo Boomer

"nosotras nos iremos.." dijo Bubbles

"si quieren nosotros las acompañamos" dijo Brick

"aun lado? no estabien" dijo Blossom  
"Deacuerdo..BYE!" dijo Boomer

"Bye!" respondieron las 3

"Butch..." dijo Brick

"Si?"

"Crees que algundia podremos ser sus principes?" respondio Boomer

"si lo creo! y algun dia lo seremos!" dijo Butch mirando al cielo con su mano enforma de puño

"SI!" respondieron sus hermanos

**EN LA CASA DE LAS PPG**

"Que con ese final?" dijeron las 3 PPG totalmente rojas

* * *

**Les gusto? merezco reviews?**


End file.
